Tire manufacturing process involves a problem that air is collected or captured between treatment members used in the tire structure. For the purpose of solving this problem, it has heretofore been a practice to affix bleeder cords of cotton threads in rows spaced apart a predetermined distance, to a surface or opposite surfaces of the treatment member (refer, for example, to Patent Document 1).